Cita perfecta
by M.C Hale
Summary: "— No es justo, ya has pagado las entradas — exclamé, frunciendo más el ceño." "— Claro que lo hice — dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Lo miré molesta — Es una cita, y en una cita, el chico debe pagar. Y puso los ojos en blanco." - Seth&Elizabeth - TH/OS - Aviso: Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi Pareja Perfecta" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a SM. Lo único mío acá es la historia.

**Aviso: **Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi Pareja Perfecta" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".

* * *

**Si les gustó la historia, entonces los invito a leer mis demás historias que se encuentran en mi perfil. **

* * *

**Cita perfecta**

**Lizzie**

Cuando me desperté esa mañana, o mejor dicho al medio día, eran las más de las 12:00 pm.

¡Iba a llegar malditamente tarde!

¿Por qué demonios me pasaba esto? Oh, si, la noche anterior habíamos tenido una salvaje fiesta en nuestra casa que no había acabado hasta después de las cinco de la madrugada.

— ¡Demonios, se me hará tarde! — grité mientras saltaba de la cama y corría hasta el baño para darme una ducha lo más rápido posible.

Salí quince minutos después envuelta en una bata mientras secaba mi cabello. Cuando terminé de secar mi cabello corrí hasta el closet y busqué algo que ponerme. Escogí una falda de jeans negra, con una blusa de tirantes blanca con escote en forma de corazón que tenía encaje en el escote, más un chaleco corto de color negro. Me puse unas botas negras de cuero que me llegaban un par de dedos más debajo de la rodilla. También tome algunos brazaletes y un colgante con una nota musical que mi hermano me había regalado hace años para mi cumpleaños. Mi cabello simplemente lo cepillé y dejé suelto.

Miré la hora apenas terminé de arreglarme.

13:45.

"Demonios" pensé mientras tomaba mi móvil, dinero y mis llaves, para luego abandonar la habitación y bajar las escaleras tan pronto como mis piernas me lo permitían.

Cando llegué al primer piso, decidí pasarme por la cocina para tomar un bocadillo para el camino, pero me detuve cuando me percaté que no estaba vacía.

Rosalie y Alice, que se habían quedado a dormir en nuestra casa la noche anterior, se encontraban ahí preparando algo en la estufa.

— ¿A dónde es que vas tan arreglada? — me preguntó Rosalie mientras arqueaba las cejas en mi dirección.

— Tengo una cita y estoy llegando tarde — respondí nerviosamente mientras buscaba las llaves de mi carro y olvidaba la idea del bocadillo.

— ¿Con quien? — indagó, esta vez Alice.

— ¿Vieron las llaves de mi carro? — pregunté ignorando su pregunta.

No podía decirle que tenía una cita con su primo. ¡Con su primo! Con el que llevaba deseando salir desde… bueno, desde hace muchos años.

Ni modo, no había forma en que les dijera.

Aún.

— ¿No son esas que llevas en tu mano? — me dijo Rosalie de forma sarcástica. Detuve todo lo que estaba haciendo y miré mi mano derecha, para efectivamente, encontrarme con las llaves del auto ahí tal y como ella decía.

— Parece que alguien está nerviosa — dijo Alice de forma burlona.

Fruncí el ceño pero no repliqué, porque ella llevaba la razón.

— ¿No nos dirás con quién vas a salir? — volvió a preguntar Rosalie.

Sacudí la cabeza.

— No puedo, no tengo tiempo. Quizás se los cuente luego — respondí rápidamente, saliendo de la cocina luego de despedirme, no sea cosa que les de tiempo de abalanzarse sobre mí para obligarme a decirles todo.

Cuando me subí a mi auto, lo encendí y abandoné la casa a toda velocidad, dirigiéndome al centro de la ciudad. El camino, normalmente, llevaba entre veinticinco y treinta minutos. Pero, a la velocidad que iba, me llevó apenas veinte exactos minutos.

Y eso era un milagro, porque cuando tomé el móvil del asiento y miré la hora, ya pasaban de las dos de la tarde, hora en la que habíamos quedado.

Luego de encontrar un lugar decente en el enorme estacionamiento del parque de diversiones donde había quedado con Seth, salí del auto y alisé un poco mi falda, pasé las manos por el cabello tratando de aplacarlo un poco, puesto que lo sentía demasiado inflado, y luego suspiré.

"Al menos ya estoy aquí" me dije mentalmente mientras caminaba, lo más tranquila que podía, hacia la entrada del parque.

Cuando me detuve frente a la enorme entrada del parque de diversiones, no me demoré demasiado en localizar a Seth. Él estaba apoyado contra una de los pilares de la entrada, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los ojos cerrados.

Llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca y chaqueta negra con unos jeans azules algo desgastados que le sentaban de maravilla. La verdad, se veía muy guapo, y al parecer yo no era la única que lo notaba, puesto que varias chicas que pasaban cerca se le quedaban viendo como si fuera algo comestible.

Fruncí el ceño ante aquello y decidí acercarme hasta él.

— Lo siento, se me hizo tarde — dije para llamar su atención.

Él abrió los ojos y me miró largamente por un momento antes de sonreír.

— No importa, valió la pena la espera — respondió mientras me miraba fijamente, sin borrar esa devastadora sonrisa que él tenia que hacia sonrojar a muchas. Y, en esta ocasión, yo no fui la excepción — ¿Lista para entrar?

— Vale, iré por mí…

— Yo invito — dijo, mientras tomaba algo de su bolsillo y me enseñaba dos entradas.

— Bien, te lo pagaré — dije mientras fruncía el ceño.

Odiaba que la gente gastara dinero en mí, y jamás había dejado que nadie pagara nada por mí cuando íbamos a algún lado. Claro, a excepción cuando había apuestas de por medio y debían pagar el haber perdido, pero eso era una excepción. Y, normalmente, los únicos que pagaban por mí, eran mis padres. Nadie más, ni siquiera mis hermanos.

Todos decían que en eso, mi cuñada Bella y yo éramos muy parecidas y completamente opuestas a su hermana Alice y mi otra cuñada, Rosalie. Por supuesto, Alice y Rosalie adoraban que sus novios, hermanos o padres gastaran dinero en ellas. Ella solían decir algo como: "Nunca está de más que gasten dinero en nosotras, después de todo, no es como si los obligáramos. Además, creo que lo merecemos un poco, después de todo".

Sacudí la cabeza para alejar eso de mi cabeza, pues no era momento para pensar en las tonterías que decían mis dos mejores amigas solían decir.

Vi como Seth fruncía el ceño.

— No, ni hablar, yo te invité. Yo pago — sentenció, para dejar claro aquel punto. Luego su expresión se volvió cálida mientras tomaba mi mano para arrastrarme rumbo a la enorme entrada del parque — Ahora vamos que no tenemos mucho tiempo y hay mucho que ver y hacer.

Mientras entrábamos al parque, muchas chicas se quedaban viendo a Seth y prácticamente se ponían a babear, mientras yo fruncía el ceño.

¿Es que no veían que no estaba solo y llevaba a una chica de la mano?

De repente, él se detuvo, pero yo no lo esperaba, y como iba algunos pasos más atrás choqué contra su muy bien formada espalda.

— Lo siento…— se disculpó con una pequeña sonrisa de diversión, fruncí el ceño e iba a quejarme, pero él volvió a hablar — ¿Adónde quieres ir primero?

Entrecerré mis ojos un momento, mientras lo pensaba con detenimiento.

— No lo sé, realmente…— sacudí la cabeza — ¿Qué tal si caminamos un poco? A penas me he levantado hace poco más de una hora.

Él soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos viendo los puesto? — ofreció con una sonrisa.

— Seguro, seria genial — respondí, mientras me encogía de hombros y sonreía. Él me respondió con otra sonrisa y, aún sin soltarme, comenzó a caminar a través del mundo de gente que iba y venia, directamente hacia donde habían algunos puestos.

Estuvimos caminando por los puestos por bastante rato, quizás más de media hora, de vez en cuando nos deteníamos a ver algunos y jugábamos un momento, pero luego continuábamos caminando.

De repente, me detuve y me liberé de su agarre cuando lo vi. Mis ojos brillaron emocionados y una gran sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

— Ey, Seth, ¡subamos allá! — dije, cuando él se volteó a verme confundido por acción. Me miró por un momento, como si no hubiera entendido lo que le dije, pero unos segundos después se giró para ver lo que apuntaba.

Se trataba de un juego, uno que se parecía a un enorme barco pirata que se mecía de un lado al otro a gran velocidad, mientras lo hacia, la gente que estaba en él gritaba.

Luego de examinar el juego por largo rato, se giró para verme.

— ¿Estás segura? — preguntó, arqueando las cejas incrédulo.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¿Acaso te da miedo? — dije desafiante mientras lo miraba de forma burlona. Si había algo que sabia de los chicos, gracias a mis hermanos, es que nunca rechazaban un buen reto o desafió.

Y muchísimo menos les gustaba quedar como cobardes. Delante de nadie.

Sobre todo delante de una chica.

Él frunció el ceño.

— Por supuesto que no. Vamos — dijo, tomando mi mano de nuevo, para luego arrastrarme hasta el dichoso juego.

Sonreí de forma triunfante cuando nos detuvimos al final de la larga fila.

"¡Qué fácil es manipular a un hombre!" pensé divertida.

Tuvimos que esperar en la fila por nuestro turno más de treinta minutos, pero cuando subimos y el barco comenzó a moverse, todo el tiempo perdido y el mal humor por haber esperado tanto tiempo en la fila, había desaparecido por completo y lo único que sentía era una gran euforia.

La sensación de estar ahí arriba, era indescriptible.

Cuando nos bajamos, caminamos un poco y nos detuvimos a la mitad.

— ¿Adónde quieres ir ahora? — le pregunté con una sonrisa. Después de todo, era lo justo, yo escogí el primer juego y ahora era su turno.

Él me miró con duda.

— No lo sé…— dudó por un momento — ¿Quieres ir a la montaña rusa?

Me giré para ver el mencionado juego… y se vía algo… no lo sé. No sabría como describirlo, pero luego de verlo me intimidé un poco. Aunque lo disimulé bien con una mirada indiferente y encogiéndome de hombros.

— Claro.

— ¿Estás segura? — preguntó no muy seguro.

Bueno, él me concia lo suficiente como para saber de mi pavor a ciertos… lugares, sitios o… juegos.

Asentí y volví a encogerme de hombros.

Entonces nos encaminamos hacia la base del juego para encontrarnos con otra enorme fila para subirse en la enorme montaña rusa.

"Vaya, que sorpresa" pensé con sarcasmo mientras veía la fila. Esta parecía ser, incluso, más larga que la del barco pirata.

¿Qué demonios le encontraban de divertido a la montaña rusa? Porque, en mi opinión, era una monstruosidad aterradora.

Cuando al fin fue nuestro turno, el ingeniero que manejaba la terrorífica atracción, nos dio las indicaciones que debíamos seguir para el no correr peligro antes de subir al juego.

Ya se las vería conmigo si algo nos pasara.

Nos tocó en los dos últimos asientos, y no sabia si eso era bueno o malo. ¿Qué tal si me mareaba lo suficiente y terminaba vomitando sobre los que estaban adelante? Eso sí que seria vergonzoso, por no decir humillante.

Así que luego de que le ingeniero repitiera las instrucciones para todos una vez más, nos acomodamos mejor y el sistema de seguridad se activó. Y por "sistema" quiero decir los barrotes que iban desde los hombros hasta la cintura y alrededor de esta.

Un momento después, se oyó un estruendoso ruido y comenzamos a movernos, primero de forma lenta y luego, demasiado de repente para mí, muy, muy rápido.

Por instinto, cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando sentí que comenzábamos a ir más rápido y más alto, alejándonos del piso. Me aferré tan fuerte como podía a los "barrotes" de seguridad, tanto así, que sentí como mis nudillos se sentían bastante tensos por la presión ejercida.

Cuando sentí que no podíamos llegar más alto, que para colmo estábamos de cabeza, tuve la inesperada y por demás estúpida idea de abrir mis ojos.

La vista era… _increíble_, si saben a lo que me refiero.

Cuando vi cuan alto y lejos del piso nos encontrábamos, cerré los ojos completamente aterrada a la vez que buscaba la mano de Seth. Me llevó algunos segundos, ya que estaba tan nerviosa que no podía ni controlarme. La tomé y apreté con mucha fuerte, como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Lo cual, en parte, sentía así en ese momento.

Cuando comenzamos a descender, a una velocidad impresionante, comencé a gritar como nunca en mi vida había gritado, y no me detuve por los próximos cinco minutos que duró el _recorrido del terror_, como había decidido llamarlo mientras sentía como si me fuera a estrellar de la nada contra el piso.

Cuando el recorrido terminó, me sentía algo mareada. Aunque, ¿para qué mentir? Me sentía _muy_ mareada.

"Mierda" pensé con mi cabeza dando vueltas mientras salía a trompicones del juego para que otros pudieran subir en él y sufrir, digo, disfrutar.

Tuve que aferrarme a Seth para poder salir y no caer redonda al piso.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — me preguntó Seth apenas nos alejamos lo suficiente de la fila.

— S-Si c-claro — respondí, mientras cerraba mis ojos, ya que veía todo dando vueltas y vueltas. Él lo notó y, aparentemente, no me creyó nada porque lo oí chasquear la lengua — ¿Vamos por algo de comer? — agregué rápidamente.

Él me miró largo y tendido, luego suspiró.

— Seguro, si eso quieres — respondió, aunque no sonaba tan seguro. Rodeó mi cintura con uno de sus brazos y me ayudó a caminar, guiándome a través del mar de gente hasta donde había algunos puestos de comidas y refrescos.

Nos detuvimos frente a un pequeño puesto que era atendido por un señor mayor, que a simple vista parecía agradable.

— Buenas tardes, jóvenes — nos saludó con una cálida sonrisa que enseguida me recordó al abuelo Edward. No pude evitar sonreír de la misma forma — ¿Qué desean ordenar?

Seth dirigió su mirada hacia mí, esperando que yo ordenara primero.

"Creo que tanto tiempo con mi hermano le está pegando algunas de sus mañas" pensé con una sonrisa interna.

Ciertamente Edward le pegaba algunas de sus cosas a los que lo rodeábamos. Aunque, lamentablemente, no había podido hacer nada con el idiota de Emmett. Aunque él era un caso perdido.

— Um…— miré el pequeño menú que tenia pegado al mostrador donde decía todo lo que vendía — Unas crepas de chocolate y refresco de naranja.

El señor me miró y asintió con una sonrisa, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia Seth, esperando su orden.

— Lo mismo, por favor — dijo con una amable sonrisa.

El señor asintió y se fue por nuestros pedidos, regresó algunos minutos después, una bandeja en sus manos en la que traía las crepas y dos enormes vasos de jugo de naranja.

Nos dijo cuanto era e iba a sacar el dinero de mi bolsillo para pagar la mitad, pero Seth se me adelantó de nueva cuenta y pagó ambos pedidos.

— ¡Oye! — me quejé, mientras fruncía el ceño, él sonrió mientras tomaba la bandeja con ambas manos.

— Ya dije que yo invito hoy.

Y eso fue todo lo que dijo, con esa enorme y calida sonrisa suya que por un momento me deslumbró, y me sentí identificada con Bella cuando ella decía que Edward la deslumbraba.

Alejé nuevamente esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, no era momento.

— No es justo, ya has pagado las entradas — exclamé, frunciendo más el ceño.

— Claro que lo hice — dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Lo miré molesta — Es una cita, y en una cita, el chico debe pagar.

Y puso los ojos en blanco.

"¡Maldito seas, Edward!" exclamé internamente. ¿Por qué tenia que pegarle esa manía a Seth de pagar por ambos sólo porque era una cita?

Me sonrojé ante aquel pensamiento pero me controlé de inmediato.

— Señorita, deje que su novio la agasaje un poco. Ya no hay chicos como él hoy en día — intervino el señor antes de que yo pudiera abrir la boca y reclamar.

Volví a sonrojarme por esas palabras, mientras pensaba en mi interior que no era el único, ya que mi hermano y mi mejor amigo eran iguales, pero no iba a decir eso en voz alta.

Seth aprovechó ese momento de distracción de mi parte, le sonrió al hombre agradecido y luego comenzó a arrastrarme hacia una pequeña mesita que había junto al puesto para que los clientes comieran.

Se sentó en ella y apoyó la bandeja en la mesa.

— ¿No vas a sentarte? — me preguntó, al ver que seguía de pie.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

— ¡Es injusto! — me quejé de forma infantil.

Lo sabia, sabia que era algo estúpido discutir por esto pero… ¡no podía evitarlo! Por algo Emmett era mi hermano mayor, ¿no?

— Claro que no. Yo te invité, yo pago. Es todo — dijo tranquilamente, luego sonrió — Ahora, ven a sentarte y come antes de que se echen a perder.

Mientras decía aquello, tomó una de las crepas y, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, la llevó a su boca para darle una gran mordida.

Lo miré entrecerrando los ojos, pero luego solté un bufido y me senté frente a él. Después de todo, ¿qué más podía hacer? Sin contar, claro, con que esas crepas se veían deliciosas.

Tomé una de las crepas y la acerqué a mis labios, mordí uno de los bordes y cuando sentí el chocolate en mi boca… bueno, simplemente me incliné y lo mordí de nuevo. Estaba tan delicioso. Tenían un sabor único.

Comimos en silencio por los próximos minutos. Ninguno decía nada. Pero, ¿qué podíamos decir? Bueno, me la estaba pasando muy bien aquí, me sentía muy a gusto con él y con la situación.

"Se siente como si fuéramos una pareja" pensé, y tan pronto lo pensé me sonrojé furiosamente y casi me atragantó con la crepa.

Comencé a toser mientras buscaba el vaso de jugo, el cual Seth me tuvo que alcanzar ya que no podía encontrarlo. ¡Y lo tenía a centímetros!

— Tranquila, despacio, Lizzie — me dijo divertido, mientras veía como veía el jugo tan rápido intentando dejar atrás el ahogamiento con la crepa.

Lo ignoré y continué bebiendo mientras sentía como mi rostro ardía.

— ¿Lista para seguir? — preguntó unos minutos después, cuando ya habíamos terminado con las crepas y los jugos.

— Claro, vamos — respondí, mientras me ponía de pie.

Estuvimos caminando por un buen rato por todo el lugar, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero cuando llegamos a un puesto, uno de esos donde tiras un dardo y debes hacer explotar unos globos llenos de aire. Claro, hasta ahí todo normal. Hasta que vi un hermoso y enorme oso de peluche, tendría al menos un metro de altura, era de color gris y tenía un enorme lazo rojo alrededor de su cuello, además, sostenía un enorme corazón entre sus patas.

Era hermoso. Y yo lo quería.

— ¡Vamos a ese puesto! Voy a conseguir ese oso — y sin darle tiempo a responder, lo arrastré hacia el puesto que había mencionado. Tampoco es como si él se hubiera quejado o puesto resistencia.

— Buenas tardes, ¿quieren intentarlo? — nos preguntó una señora que estaba atendiendo el pequeño puesto.

Asentí antes de preguntar.

— ¿Cuánto cuesta?

— Diez dardos por cinco dólares — respondió con una sonrisa.

Era un robo, claro, pero valía la pena. Si no fallaba.

— ¡Lo intentaré! — dije, sonriendo brillantemente mientras le entregaba el dinero antes de que Seth decidiera que, puesto que él me había invitado a la cita_ —lo cual aún no termino de creer—. _

Noté que Seth fruncía el ceño mientras la mujer me entregaba los dardos, pero no le di mayor importancia. Yo también podía pagar mis cosas.

Me pasé los próximos diez minutos intentar acertarle a siete globos, que eran los necesarios para obtener el gran oso de peluche, pero fallé. Miserablemente. Y no sólo eso, sino que fallé incluso con treinta dardos en total.

— ¡Demonios! — mascullé entre dientes, cuando el ultimo de los dardos se me había acabado. Había gastado algo de dinero ya, no es como si no tuviera más, pero, siendo sinceros, haría un último intento y si fallaba, me daría por vencida y me compraría uno en una tienda.

Me costaría más caro, sí, pero no me sacaría de paciencia.

— ¿De verdad lo quieres? — preguntó Seth a mi lado.

Asentí sin girarme para verlo, mientras tomaba otros cinco dólares. Iba a intentarlo una vez más, sólo una, yo era buena en dar en el blanco con cosas pequeñas o darle a cosas pequeñas. Le había dado a la cabeza de mis hermanos con almohadas o balones, o incluso canicas, desde que podía recordar. Así que no iba a dejar que unos estúpidos globos y dardos me ganaran.

_Claro que no. _

Iba a entregarle el dinero a la mujer, peor Seth se adelantó y pagó cinco dólares.

— Lo ganaré para ti — dijo con una sonrisa, antes de que yo pudiera replicar.

Me sonrojé, pero aún así sonreí mientras lo veía tomar los dardos.

Comenzó a lanzarlos, eran tiros limpios y certeros. Explotó diez y no falló con ningún dardo. ¡Había explotado diez con sólo cinco dólares!

_Bueno, no por nada practicó de niño béisbol. _

— Aquí tiene, joven — le dijo la señora, un poco sorprendida, mientras le entregaba el enorme oso a Seth, quien lo recibió con una sonrisa y con una aún más enorme, lo extendió hacia mí.

— Todo tuyo, Lizzie.

Miré el oso, era perfecto, por supuesto. Luego, miré a Seth. Bueno, él también era muy lindo.

Sacudí la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente.

— No puedo aceptarlo — dije, mientras levantaba mis manos para negarme y retrocedía algunos pasos.

Él frunció el ceño y su sonrisa se hizo más pequeña.

Oh, vamos, ¿no lo hice sentir mal o si?

— Por favor, lo gané para ti. Es sólo un obsequio, y costó cinco dólares. Ni más ni menos. ¿Por favor? — insistió, mientras hacia un puchero. Uno de esos que Alice siempre usaba para manipular a todos. Y, como con su prima, no pude resistirme demasiado.

Era muy tierno para su propio bien y el mío.

— Está bien…— suspiré resignada, pero por dentro me encontraba feliz. Ese oso era hermoso, sin contar grande, y me encantaba. Podría decir hasta que lo amaba. Pero, principalmente… era un regalo suyo, lo cual lo hacia mas especial todavía — Muchas gracias.

Tomé el oso y lo dejé en el piso, luego me estiré como pude, con el oso entre ambos, y besé su mejilla en señal de agradecimiento.

— De nada, ha sido un placer — respondió, con una enorme y encantadora sonrisa en su rostro que no pude hacer más que corresponder — ¿Adónde quieres ir ahora?

— Umm… no lo sé — dije de forma pensativa — ¿Qué tal si vamos por un helado? Se me antoja mucho.

— Por supuesto. Por allá ví un puesto de helados — dijo mientras apuntaba en la dirección contraria de la que habíamos venido.

Tomé el enorme oso y nos dirigimos a la dirección que el había indicado. Nos topamos con varios puestos de distintas cosas juntos. Había un pequeño local de helados con algunas mesas y sillas alrededor de él.

— Quédate aquí, te traeré el tuyo, ¿de chocolate? — preguntó mientras nos deteníamos junto a una mesa vacía. Me dedicó una sonrisa mientras hablaba.

Sonreí también. Él recordaba mi sabor de helado favorito, me hacia sentir halagada, porque además de mis hermanos y mi madre, nadie más recordaba mi sabor de helado favorito. Bueno, quizás mis amigas, pero lo dudaba.

Y el hecho de que él recordara ese pequeño e insignificante detalle de mí… no lo sé, era algo… bonito. No todos los chicos hoy en día podrían recordar los pequeños detalles, como lo era este, por ejemplo.

— De chocolate, por favor — corroboré sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

Comencé a jugar con la envoltura de una pajilla que estaba ahí. Miré el gran oso y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro sin poder evitarlo. Había sido un gesto muy lindo haber jugado y ganado el oso para regalármelo, no pude evitar pensar en lo tierno y dulce que estaba siendo conmigo mientras acariciaba el enorme oso con mi mano.

Por acciones tan pequeñas y desinteresadas como estas, era que Seth siempre me había gustado. Quizás no tanto al principio, quiero decir, él es guapo y todo eso, pero luego, después de conocerlo más profundamente… bueno, fue inevitable enamorarme de él.

De eso… ya había pasado cerca de un año, aproximadamente dos años después de que Bella y Alice, quienes eran sus primas, nos lo presentaran a mis hermanos, mis amigos y a mí. Él se había mudado hacia poco a la ciudad, era nuevo y no conocía a nadie más que a su familia, sus primas y tíos, y ellas habían querido que lo conociéramos desde que las habíamos conocido, cuando entramos al instituto.

Y pensar que ahora ya estábamos a punto de graduarnos del instituto.

Ah… como pasaba el tiempo.

— ¿Lizzie? — escuché que alguien me llamaba.

Instintivamente me voltee para ver de quien se trataba. Era Benjamin que venía junto a un chico muy parecido a él, pero mayor. También había otros dos chicos que no había visto. Además venían con ellos dos chicas.

Benjamín era como un hermano para mí, nosotros nos habíamos conocido cuando yo tenía diez años y él había comenzado a jugar con Edward en la escuela luego de mudarse. Luego mi hermano nos presentó y nos volvimos inseparables, y prácticamente le había robado el amigo a Edward, pero con el paso de los años supimos dejar de pelear por Benjamín, porque a pesar de que ambos éramos unidos, Benjamin había sido parte de muchas discusiones de nuestra infancia antes de entrar a la secundaria. Tuvimos que aprender a "compartirlo" y desde entonces ha sido el mejor amigo de ambos.

Bueno, eso, y que nosotros dos habíamos salido cerca de tres o cuatro meses cuando teníamos unos quince años. Éramos jóvenes y estúpidos, nos gustábamos y habíamos pensado que, ya que habíamos sido amigos tantos años, no podría pasar nada si intentábamos dar un paso más en nuestra relación. Pero luego de un par de meses, nos dimos cuenta que estábamos mejor como amigos que como novios. Ambos habíamos compartido muchas cosas juntos, incluso nuestro primer beso, pero siempre fuimos más amigos que otra cosa.

Pero eso era parte del pasado.

— Benjamin — lo saludé con una sonrisa, me levanté y le di un gran abrazo. A pesar de que vivíamos cerca e íbamos al mismo instituto, no nos veíamos mucho ya que no teníamos ninguna clase juntos este año — ¿Acaso me estás siguiendo?

Él sonrió mientras rodaba sus ojos.

— Vine con unos amigos y mi hermano — dijo mientras señalaba detrás de él, hacia un chico que compartía algunas facciones y su color de cabello con él.

Cierto, él tenia un hermano que vivía al otro lado del país con su padre, al que no veía más que para Navidad y Año Nuevo, y como él no había venido nunca a Seattle, entonces yo jamás había tenido oportunidad de conocerlo… en persona. Porque había visto algunas fotos de cuando ellos eran niños en la habitación de Benjamín. Incluso, ni siquiera recordaba muy bien su nombre. Y eso era malo, porque se suponía que Benjamín era mi mejor amigo y yo supiera esas cosas sobre su vida.

Le sonreí a modo de saludo tanto a su hermano, como sus acompañantes, que me saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza.

— ¿Y tú, viniste sola? — preguntó con curiosidad mientras se sentaba frente a mí. Su hermano y otro chico también se sentaron mientras que las, al parecer, parejas se fueron a no sé dónde.

— No, yo vine con...— antes de que pudiera acabar de responder, me vi interrumpida por Seth, que regresaba con los helados.

"Mierda, esto no irá nada bien" pensé, mientras veía como Seth le lanzaba dagas con la mirada a Benjamín, que lo miraba un poco sorprendido.

— Benjamín — dijo Seth, de forma seca mientras le dirigía un asentimiento para saludarlo. Benjamín salió de su sorpresa y me miró antes de dirigirse a él para responder a su saludo.

— Seth — respondió él, de forma más tranquila e ignorando las miradas.

Por alguna razón que yo no terminaba de comprender, Seth y Benjamín nunca se habían llevado del todo bien desde que se habían conocido. Bueno, a Seth no parecía caerle demasiado bien mi mejor amigo, lo cual era extraño, por ambos, por naturaleza, solían llevarse bien con todo el mundo, sin excepción.

Normalmente, Alice y Rosalie, e incluso Jasper, solían decir que eso se debía a que él en realidad estaba celoso de Benjamín. Y cuando yo decía, o lo intentaba, que era sin fundamentos… ellos decían que no hacia falta, porque, era sabido por todos los que nos conocían que nosotros habíamos salido por un tiempo antes de que yo conociera a Seth. Y que era por eso que él lo odiaba, aunque yo dudaba que fuera eso y que Seth lo odiara.

— No pensé que estarían juntos…— mencionó Benjamín, divertido, mirándome a mí mientras hablaba. Seth frunció el ceño y le dirigió una mala mirada — Por cierto, este es mi hermano, Amun.

— Es un placer conocerlos, mi hermano me ha hablado un poco de ustedes. Este es nuestro amigo, Steven.

— Es un placer — respondió Seth, aunque él seguía fulminando a Benjamín con la mirada, quien seguía mirándome divertido.

Reprimí un gruñido e intenté ser educada antes esta ridícula situación. Y mejor, me incliné por desviar la conversación hacia otro rumbo.

— No sabría si sentirme preocupada por el hecho que él haya hablado de mí. Espero que no haya dicho nada negativo — murmuré, clavando mis ojos en Benjamín.

Él sonrió con diversión.

— Créeme, no he hablado más que maravillas de ti, Lizzie — dijo subiendo y bajando sus cejas de forma sugestiva.

Solté un gruñido y le lancé un golpe cuando vi que Seth nos miraba con el ceño fruncido y los labios en una mueca.

— De todas formas, yo creo que deberíamos irnos… después de todo, parece que estamos interrumpiendo y nuestros amigos ya han desaparecido — interrumpió Amun, intentando evitar que su hermano fuera asesinado si volvía a abrir la boca para decir alguna estupidez.

Que seguramente diría.

— Bueno… ha sido un placer conocerlos, en ese caso — dije con una sonrisa.

Luego de que ellos se despidieran, Seth y yo nos quedamos solos. Pero él no dijo nada, ni siquiera se había movido, seguía mirando de forma molesta la dirección en la que Benjamín, su hermano y su amigo se habían ido.

— No termino de entender porque demonios no pueden llevarse bien — mascullé entre dientes mientras volvía a sentarme en la silla que había estado ocupando antes.

— Pues yo no entiendo porque él tiene que actuar de esa forma contigo.

Se sentó frente a mí y me entregó mi helado, pero en ningún momento me miró. Eso me molestó un poco.

— Él es mi mejor amigo.

— Pues no sales a citas con un amigo — masculló entre dientes, dejándome sorprendida por su comentario y el rencor que puso en sus palabras.

Lo miré impresionada mientras pensaba algo ingenioso para decir. Pero no se me ocurrió nada, por lo que decidí mejor dedicarme a beber mi helado.

De repente, y sin medir mis acciones, estaba abriendo la boca para hablar.

— ¿Qué se supone que eso significa? Déjame recordarte que nosotros somos amigos y estamos saliendo, según tú dijiste, en una cita. Y somos amigos — recalqué la última palabra, aunque con una mueca en mi rostro.

Él no dijo nada ni me miró, y eso me molestó más, pero decidí dejarlo pasar por el momento y mejor dedicarme a mi helado que comenzaba a derretirse.

¿Acaso esos habían sido celos?

Eso era lo único que había en mi mente mientras terminábamos los helados y lo miraba de forma disimulada, pero él estaba tan concentrado fulminando la mesa con sus ojos que ni siquiera había notado mi mirada.

_Bien por mí._

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

**...Justo ahora si van a mi perfil y buscan la segunda parte.**

**La segunda parte de esta historia podrán encontrarla en mi perfil. Llamada_ "Propuesta, cena y anuncio". _**


End file.
